1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an improved aircraft and in particular to a swing tail cargo door on an aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for moving a swing tail cargo door on an aircraft.
2. Background
A swing tail aircraft may be an aircraft in which the tail portion of the aircraft may be moveably mounted to allow the tail portion to swing or move to expose the inner portion of the aircraft. This tail may also be referred to as a swing tail cargo door.
With the use of the swing tail cargo door, larger cargo, such as, without limitation, vehicles, fuselage sections, or wings, may be placed into and moved out of an aircraft. This type of cargo may be loaded and unloaded from the back of the aircraft with the swing tail in an open position. In this manner, much larger parts may be placed into the aircraft in comparison to other types of cargo doors.
With large cargo aircraft, the weight of the swing tail cargo door may require aircraft personnel to use equipment to lift or support the swing tail cargo door during movement, loading operations, and unloading operations or repositioning of the swing tail cargo door. These types of processes may be manually intensive requiring equipment and personnel to move and align the swing tail cargo door during repositioning or the opening or closing of a swing tail cargo door.
Currently used systems, however, may not allow for quick closure especially in high wind conditions. Additionally, currently used techniques and equipment may place unnecessary stress on the swing tail cargo door during movement or loading operations and unloading operations of the swing tail cargo door. Currently used techniques also may add weight to the aircraft if a door control/support mechanism/system is built into the plane.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for repositioning a swing tail cargo door, which overcomes the problems discussed above.